Sentinels High
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: In one corner of the multiverse, the characters of Sentinel Comics attend high school instead of fighting crime.
1. Legacy’s Journey

Chapter 1

Felicia sighed as she stared out the window of her dad's car, it was the one loss in the discussion she'd had last night with him and her mother. He had been upset after discovering that someone had been spreading rumours about her in school, he had been more upset when she pointed out that it was because he was the principal.

So they talked and debated, with her mother acting as the mediator as always, and he had agreed to lay off doting on her in school, and she had agreed to not get so mad at him, but he had stuck out on the car issue.

"Now Felicia," he had said in his 'I'm being reasonable' tone, "Whilst you do have your license and your own car, there's no point in us driving separately to school. It's just a waste of fuel and bad for the environment."

Her mother had come to the compromise that whilst he would drive her to school, he would at least allow her to get out the car a couple of blocks from school and walk the rest of the way.

She sighed again and tried to think about when to get out the car, she was roused from her thoughts by her fathers cough, she blinked and looked over at him.

"You know that I wasn't allowed on the school president candidate selection committee this year don't you?" he asked a frown crossing his face.

"Of course I do dad," she replied turning to look out the window again, "But the kids spreading these rumours just don't care, just like they don't care that Maia didn't buy her way on, or that Ryan isn't a charity case."

"Do you know who they are?" he asked, it wasn't the first time the question had come up since he had found out.

She shook her head before sitting up straight.

"Hey dad?" she said pointing to a little girl sniffling in the street, "Isn't that Vanessa's little sister?"

"Oh no, not again," groaned her dad, "She needs to stop following Vanessa to school."

"Let me out here," said Felicia, "I'll get her to her own school, then make my own way to school."

"Are you going to make it on time?" asked her dad glancing at the dashboard clock as he pulled over.

"It's a couple of blocks away," laughed Felicia, "Besides, I'm the second fastest girl in the year after Meredith remember?"

"All right," smiled her dad, "Just make sure Vicky gets to school on time. I'll let your tutor know you may be running late."

Felicia watched her dad drive off before she went over to the crying girl and knelt down next to her.

"Hey Vicky," she said in her best soothing voice, "Did you try to follow Vanessa again?"

The little girl tried to gulp back her tears before starting, "I wanted to go school with Essa, but I lost sight of her, and now I'm lost."

Felicia rolled her eyes slightly before smiling and effortlessly picking the little girl up. "Let's get you to your school ok," she said, "You can spend time with Vanessa after school."

The little girl nodded and Felicia began to walk towards the nearby middle school carrying the young girl. They'd only gotten half a block when a white convertible flew past them, the noise and rush of wind causing Vicky to cling tighter to Felicia. Felicia didn't think much about it and carried on walking until the car pulled up alongside her and sounded its horn.

She looked over to see Meredith behind the wheel with a grin on her face, another friend, Dana, was in the passenger seat.

"Hey there madam president," laughed Meredith, "Did you get stuck babysitting Vicky again?"

"She got lost following Vanessa again," said Felicia, "Besides, any excuse to avoid my dad driving me all the way to the staff car park again."

"Get in," said Dana pointing to the back seat, "You don't want to be late for a school do you?"

"Well," said Felicia remembering the last time she got a lift from Meredith, "So long as your at least keeping to a reasonable speed with a kid in the car…"

"Trust me," said Meredith who hadn't lost her giddy grin from the speed she had been doing when they first past Felicia.

Felicia groaned inwardly already seeing the folly of her choice, but she got in the back and made sure Vicky and herself were buckled in.

"Hold on tight," said Meredith as she gunned the engine and sped off, Felicia groaned as Vicky laughed at the speed they were going. It was already another busy day, and she hadn't even gotten to school yet.


	2. Enter the Dark

Chapter 2 – Enter the Dark

The rhythmic thudding of a tennis ball bouncing off the floor then wall sounded though the sports storage room. Amanda caught the ball deftly and threw it again, bouncing it off the same spots again to catch it.

"You know," said a white haired girl hanging upside down off the spare bleachers whilst reading a book, "That's really annoying."

Amanda turned, her purple hair falling over her right eye, glaring at the girl she threw the ball again and caught it without looking. "It's not my fault that rich brat Cassy and her followers turfed us from our usual spot," she snapped, "Besides, what about all those magic books you keep reading?"

"What should I do?" asked the white haired girl, "Relock their lockers when they open them? Oh, I know, what about that grace charm you asked me to make for Pete in that attempt to make him less clumsy?"

"I don't know Faye!" yelled Amanda turning to the girl clenching the ball tightly in her fist, "You're the one who keeps going on about the usefulness of magic."

"Girls calm down," said a young boy sitting on the floor by the door, he stood up and walked over so he was standing between the two girls, "It's not any of our faults that Cassy is so mean."

"You can shut up Pete," snapped Amanda, "You're completely useless in a fight."

With that the flicked her wrist sending the ball at Pete's forehead, it hit and he stumbled back slightly from the unexpected blow. He put out his hand behind him to steady himself and pushed over the hurdle right behind him as he fell on his butt. Pete winced as Amanda and Faye watched in fascinated horror, as like a Rube Golberg machine the sports equipment fell in just such a way as to knock over another piece of equipment. As Pete turned to see what the noise was about, a single hockey stick fell into the circuit breaker at the back of the room, falling in such a way as to turn off all the breakers plunging the room into darkness.

The three sat in the silent darkness for a moment until it was broken by Pete.

"Oops," said the young man quietly.

Faye clicked her fingers creating a small orb of light, as soon as she could see Amanda moved grabbing Pete's arm and heading for the door. They arrived too late however as she heard the door opening. She pulled Pete into the corner by the door and covered his mouth as Faye extinguished the light.

The door cast a thin beam of natural light from outside and the tall, gaunt figure of Slim, the schools handyman came in. He stopped and glanced around into the darkness before going back to his trolley and returning with a torch. He swept it around before heading over to the breaker. Amanda watched as he managed to get to the breaker without so much as knocking his foot against the fallen equipment.

Amanda turned to see if Faye was still there, she was standing still against the bleachers, the lights flickered back on and blinded Amanda momentarily, she looked up blinking to see Slim looking in her direction, his cap pulled to hide his eyes as always.

"You three know you're not supposed to be in here," he said in a slow drawl looking around the room slowly, "You could have been hurt by the equipment in here when it fell."

"I'm sorry Mr. Walker," said Faye, "We came in to see if we could fix the breaker when the lights went out in the hall." Amanda looked at the door to the hall, covered over in sports equipment and no way through before looking back at Slim.

Slim nodded at this before speaking again, "Well it's fixed now, so move along before I have to report you to your tutors."

The three nodded before practically running out the room.

"We should have snuck out," hissed Amanda when she was sure they were out of earshot.

Faye shook her head, "It wouldn't have made a difference, he knew we were there anyway."

"How?" gasped Pete as he sat down against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure he's blind," said Faye as the other two gaped at her, "Haven't you noticed that when he turns to talk to you he just turns, and then he looks down as though he's remembering he's talking to kids and should be looking down."

Amanda nodded to herself, she had noticed, it was a little unsettling. It wasn't as though Slim was a nasty person, he let kids off minor infractions all the time, like being in places they shouldn't, so long as they weren't purposely making a mess of it anyway. She then remembered how he'd walked across a dark storage room with equipment all over the floor, and hadn't even stubbed his toe. She shuddered before being pulled out her thoughts by the school bell.

"Come on you pair," she said pulling Pete to his feet, we need to get to class."


	3. Techno Clash

Chapter 3 – Techno Clash

The door to the AV room swung open as Devra pushed a laden trolley out into the hall, she had to get a special request ready for the student council's assembly in a hurry. The trolley trundled along as Devra kept peering to either side to make sure she didn't hit anyone. This went well until she rounded a corner to a cry and the sound of metal and plastic hitting the floor.

"You idiot," came a voice from the other side of the trolley as Devra peered round to see who'd been stupid enough to stand in the middle of the hall not paying attention, "Do you have any idea how expensive that phone is?"

Devra finally spotted who she'd nearly hit, it was the schools newest student Randall. He was annoying, always having to have the newest and best of everything, the newest phones, laptops, games consoles, etc.

"Oh god," muttered Randall, "More examples of how backwards this schools technology budget is."

"Hey!" yelled Devra, "This technology is far more reliable than your latest smart phone."

Randall poked at the devices on the trolley, whilst it was all recognisable for its function, most of the things on the trolley were pieces that Devra had tinkered with to keep working, in some places mixing and matching parts to get things working. Principal Parson loved it, not just because of the money she was saving the school by not having to purchase new AV equipment all the time, but because he said it gave the equipment a unique feel that was uniquely Sentinels High.

"Please, you could get a far crisper image by replacing the projector with a rollup screen," bragged Randall, "Besides, all sorts of schools are getting increased tech budgets to transfer over to enhanced learning facilities."

"That's nice," said Devra sarcastically, "But Felicia's asked me to help get this set up before morning assembly, so if you could just move out the way."

Randall scoffed and scooped up his phone before storming past Devra, she shook her head and pushed the cart into the assembly hall where Tyler was waiting for her, he looked up from his drone controller as she entered.

"You are 2 minutes late Devra," he barked, "It's really not good enough, we need to get this set up and I need you to check on some of my drones."

"Relax," said Devra cracking her knuckles as the trolley began unpacking itself, "I just bumped into Randall in the hall, besides, it'll only take a few minutes to set all this up." She carried a laptop onto the stage as cables snaked up following her and plugging themselves into the relevant ports and the laptop as she set it down. The microphone set itself down and speakers set themselves up around the edges of the hall. She pressed a few buttons on the podium and the laptop expecting something to happen, and it failed to happen.

"You got drone 4C on you?" asked Devra almost spitting the sterile, utilitarian name.

"Of course," said Tyler putting down the drone control he'd been working on and picking up another, "What do you need me to check?"

"There's a problem with the projector," replied Devra pointing to the black box hanging from the ceiling, "It's been playing up for a week or so, and I just want to check it's not something we can fix quickly before getting Slim in here with his ladder."

Tyler nodded and flew the drone up to the projector, Devra walked over and looked at the screen on Tyler's console.

"Just a lose cable," she muttered.

"Can you fix it?" asked Tyler, "We don't want to delay the assembly."

Devra looked up and took a deep breath before walking underneath the projector, she stood on the seats and reached up pushing her powers to her limits, she swayed as Tyler ran over to catch her and the projector hummed to life. Tyler left her sitting on the seat to catch her breath and walked over the laptop getting things ready for Felicia's presentation.

Devra slowly stood up and walked over to the backstage area to work on Tyler's newest drone, this one had a short claw attachment on the end, useful for grabbing stuff. She smiled as she picked up a screwdriver and leaned over the chassis marked 6G. "I'll call you Mr. Chomps," she whispered as she began to work.


End file.
